You're On
by Artful Loser
Summary: You and Hermione are always attacking each other on the couch! I bet I could go longer without kissing Harry than you could without kissing Hermione.” “Okay, you’re on.” :: PostDH, one-shot, H/G and R/Hr, hopefully funny


A/N: Well, this is my first (finished) fanfic. Please be nice. Its about two years after Voldie's death. H/G and R/Hr.

**You're On**

"Look, all I'm asking is that you two just…save it for when you guys are alone."

"We were alone before you and Hermione came along looking for your own privacy, you hypocrite!"

"That's different! We're engaged!"

"So are Harry and me, Ron!" Ginny snapped back at Ron. Harry had proposed the week before, and it had been so romantic…

"Oi, Ginny," Ron said. "Are you still with us?"

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts quickly. "Oh, yeah…I was just…thinking…"

"Oh, can't you spend one minute not thinking about snogging Harry?"

"That wasn't what I was thinking about, thank you very much. Just because your relationships are purely physical doesn't mean - "

"My relationship with Hermione is more than physical!" Ron said, cutting Ginny off as his ears turned red. "I love her more than anything! You, on the other hand, can't go five minutes without making out with your fiance!"

"Again with the hypocrisy. You and Hermione are always attacking each other on the couch! I bet I could go longer without kissing Harry than you could without kissing Hermione."

"Okay, you're on."

Ginny mentally slapped herself. She often said things she didn't really mean in the heat of the moment, but this time she'd done it. Instead of mess things up further, she decided to play stupid. "What?"

Ron smirked as he saw the doubt in Ginny's chocolate eyes. "You just bet me that you could go longer without snogging Harry than I could without Hermione. You're on. First one to snog loses. How much do you want to put on it?"

Okay. Playing stupid didn't work with Ron, ironically enough. Well, she couldn't back down now. "Ten galleons," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"You're on," Ron said again. Then both siblings realized the other would try to cheat, and both drew their wands at exactly the same time.

Five minutes later, their charms were complete. Neither could kiss their fiance without the other knowing. The two youngest Weasley children smirked at each other and headed back to the Burrow, where Harry and Hermione had fled to.

* * *

"Ginny…" Harry sighed, half exasperated half-amused. "Do you realize that if we give in, it's _my _ten galleons down the drain?"

"No Harry, I don't want you paying for my own stupidity!"

Harry didn't know whether to sigh again or just roll his eyes. He was used to this stubbornness, especially when it came to money. She had been playing with the Holyhead Harpies for a year now, and she had plenty of money, enough to buy her own house. Even so, Harry was a big believer in "what's mine is yours."

And he told her so three times a day. Not that she would listen.

So he decided to change the subject. "Okay, fine. You win. Now, how are we going to get Hermione to kiss Ron?"

"We can't do that, Harry! If we win, that's her ten galleons down the drain!"

Harry laughed as he realized it was true. Ron did have some money, but certainly not ten galleons. The two guys had just finished Auror training. They haven't even had their first payday yet.

"Fine, fine. We'll play nice. We got through the second war, now we've just got to get through the third."

Ginny snorted. "Third war?"

"Well, its rather hard to break two years of habit…" He leaned in to kiss Ginny lightly, then caught himself and sighed. "You'll be the death of me, I swear."

* * *

11:34 PM that night found Harry lying awake in Ron's room. He and Hermione were staying there until they each found their own places. Harry had actually already found a small cozy home in Godric's Hollow, and they were saving up for the furniture and decoration Ginny wanted.

Ginny…Why had she made that bet? Why did Ron agree? They were both too bloddy stubborn for their own good.

That's it. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something about it. After all, he wanted to be able to snog his own fiance.

Not caring about how late it was, he shoved his glasses on, lit his wand, and left the room. He knocked on Hermione's door when he reached it, knowing she would probably be up reading one of their old textbooks by wandlight.

When he opened the door, he found out he was right. She looked slightly nonplussed to see him, but marked her page and shut the book. "Is this about Ginny and Ron?"

"Yeah," he said, relieved that she seemed to be able to read his mind. "I can't stand it anymore. Those two are too stubborn for their own good."

"Harry, it hasn't even been twelve hours yet…but I guess its better to stop this sooner than later. Nobody will lose if they both give in at the same time…"

* * *

Ginny stared back at Ron with just as much stubborn anger as he had in his eyes. She was hoping Ron would give in, since she was already missing her fiance's kisses.

Damn. It has to be a drug.

Hermione and Harry walked in right at that moment, Harry sitting next to Ginny on the loveseat with his arm around the back of her seat, and Hermione right in Ron's lap on the armchair. Their appearance shook both Ginny and Ron out of their gaze, and each turned to their fiance to smile at them in greeting.

Harry spoke after a moment. "Ginny, Ron…Hermione and I were thinking…its time to put a stop to this."

Ron and Ginny just stared at Harry like he'd announced that he was pregnant with Voldemort's child. Hermione and Harry took advantage of the siblings' momentary distraction to each hold up three fingers and count down together. At the same moment, Harry and Hermione leaned down, and Harry's lips met Ginny's.

Ginny was totally lost in seconds. So what if it was only a day since the last time she did this? She never wanted to go another minute without Harry. Even her thoughts became incoherent as he bit her lower lip ever so lightly. Much too soon, they had to break apart for oxygen.

Damn the oxygen.

After a few deep breaths, Ginny remembered everything and gasped, looking at the grinning couple sitting across from her and Harry. "Well, Ginny," Ron said slowly, "where's my money?"

"Ron, you arse, we both gave in at the same time!"

"No, Ginny," Ron said, grinning wider all the time. "Hermione and I were sitting here watching the two of you snogging like there's no tomorrow. Cough up."

Grumbling incoherently, Ginny tossed her coinpurse across the room and into Ron's lap. "Come on, Harry."

The two stalked up to Ginny's room, and she locked the door before joining Harry on her bed.

"Ginny, you should've let me pay it," he said disdainfully.

She only snorted and said, "Like you would have the brains to pay in leprechaun gold."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she giggled, as she leaned in for yet another kiss.


End file.
